Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate in general to a computerized processing method, an electronic device using the same, and a computer program product, and more particularly to a method for computerized grouping a contact list, an electronic device using the same, and a computer program product.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, varied electronic devices are invented. For example, cell phone, tablet computer, and notebook computer are widely used in daily life. By using these devices, people can make a phone call or send messages to the other easily. These devices play an important role in human communication today. Those electronic devices usually have a contact list for keeping information of owner's friends. However, it is not easy to get the desired contact if there are too many entries in it. In addition, it's inconvenient to create contact groups which help us to organize contact information.